Three Times Roland Said No To Marriage and the One Time He Didn't
by bisexualcharliedavis
Summary: They were so small. The tiny babies seemed like they could break with ease, as he held one in his arms. The younger child, the boy, was named James. He had been tempted, to ask to carry on his father's name, but decided against it, not while he was still alive. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction.


They were so small. The tiny babies seemed like they could break with ease, as he held one in his arms. The younger child, the boy, was named James. He had been tempted, to ask to carry on his father's name, but decided against it, not while he was still alive. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction.

The tiny body in his arms is warm, and soft, like the stuffed toys he'd seen princesses hold, but a child was far more precious than any stuffed animal. He wondered, despairingly, how anyone could dislike a child.

A few people visit them, and they talk to him, and his wife but he feels like he's in a daze, a love fuelled haze, in fact. He's almost disappointed that the daze is broken by the king of Frezenberg. having become king at a young age, the King of Frezenberg was well known for being as cold as his kingdom.

Trailing after the man, Roland can't bare to put both children down, so he brings the girl, Amber, named so because she had his hair, and her mother's golden brown eyes, with him to stand outside with the king to discuss whatever he wanted to. He couldn't lose his father's connections with Frezenberg, not with what looked like war on the horizon.

"Roland." The king greets, "how are we?" Roland gives him a light smile.

"Better than the last time we spoke, your highness." He said, rubbing Amber's back gently. "You'd be glad as well, if you were expecting one child, and were blessed with two." he king gives a shrugging gesture that makes Roland frown.

It's hard to believe that the two of them there were the same age. Roland always looked like he was the younger of the pair, however he was only having his 'first' child, when, if one believed rumours, the King of frezenberg was having his second.

"Perhaps. I'm glad you brought up children, Roland." He said. Roland frowned, well that was an odd segway. "As you know, my wife is having her second child soon." He hadn't known it would be soon, "And given that you have a child in both sexes, who are unbound, I believe we should arrange for mine and one of yours to be wed." Roland looked down at the tiny baby he was holding. She didn't know anything about the troubles of the world, she was counting on him. She was counting on him to make sure she was safe and happy. His fingers curl ever so slightly on the child's back, like he's trying to hold on to her, and he shakes his head.

"No, I don't think so, your Highness." The King of Frezenberg looks shocked.

"What? Why ever not?" he demanded. Roland sighed softly.

"Because I think it's unnecessary." he decided.

"Unnecessary?" The king demanded, "Why is unnecessary about strengthening our kingdom's bond, Roland." The man spits out Roland's name like an insult but he simply braved his face.

"They were only born yesterday." He said, softly, kissing Amber's mostly bald head. "I don't think I should be marrying them, it's their happiness at stake, not mine." He said. The king of Frezenberg looks insulted, but bares it on his shoulders.

"You'll regret this." He said, "You're insinuating that my child isn't good enough for yours." Roland looks hurt.

"No, I'm only saying that I won't be marrying mine away, good day." He said, turning around, and leaving back to the room where his wife was resting.

He didn't hate his wife. He didn't say he had loved her like a lover, perhaps more in the way one would love a sister. She was kind, and good looking, but she always had an air about her that suggested she would rather have been with someone else.

She rarely spoke about how she felt on marriage, and when he brought up the topic of marrying the twins, she, like him, was set that they would allow the twins to marry who they loved. He wonders, if maybe she hadn't known it would happen. Perhaps she'd been expecting to marry whoever it was on her lips when it should have been him. He doesn't know.

However, just because he didn't want to give his children away didn't mean that some offers weren't very tempting. When the twins were five, their mother passed away. Everyone, including him was heart broken. After he almost ruined his entire bedroom in a fit of grief filled rage, he wondered, if, perhaps, he was not a suited father. Perhaps he should follow in his fathers footsteps and marry the twins, then, they would have a safe future.

The queen's body has barely cooled by the time someone sends him a marriage request. This time, it's from the king of Samaria. At that time, Zumaria had two leaders, the queen, who was the rightful ruler, and the 'king' who was her husband. It was hardly unknown that most people strongly disliked the king, Cecily included. Much like Roland, she had been forced into a marriage quite young as well, but she only had one child, A little girl named Vivian whom he had met on exactly on occasion. She seemed like a perfectly lovely little girl, but very shy, and almost started crying when she curtsied for him at his arrival.

The king of Zumaria wanted to marry quiet little Vivian to loud and excited James. As he read the letter, he was interrupted by the twins and Baileywick. "I'm sorry your highness, but the royal

twins have something they'd like to show you."

"No need to be sorry, Baileywick." He replied. He wished Baileywick could relax a little, like when he was younger. Baileywick smiled, and nodded to the children, who stood next to one another.

Amber, naturally, started.

"I'm your twin." She sang, and the twins put on a cute show for him, seemingly brightening the melancholy mood that had filled the castle of late. James seemed to lag slightly behind Amber, but somehow seemed to look twice as excited as her.

Half way through the dance, James tripped over his own feet, and Roland was quick to scoop him up of the floor. He didn't cry, just whimpered a bit before settling down once the shock passed. Suddenly, Roland can't bare the thought of ever giving the child away, and after a couple of seconds, he pulls Amber up into his arms as well, and promises her he'll teach james how to dance.

He realized that no matter how badly he wanted to secure a future for the twins, it wasn't worth sacrificing their happiness. After a moment he leads them all to the ballroom and even though they're all dressed in deep black mourning clothes, they dance for a bit, Roland almost bent over double to be able to dance with the tiny Amber and James. They have a good night. It's what she would have wanted.

He never even had a say in who Sofia would marry. Sofia wasn't his, or royal by birth, but she fit in so well she may as well have been. But there was no forgetting she was Miranda's child, and even though they'd never discussed it, he knew perfectly well that she would not like her child to be married off.

But of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't get offers.

He's not sure what kingdom this man rules, but he's quite rude and frankly, he makes Roland uncomfortable.

"Roland, my good man!" He says, as if they're friends. Roland raises an eyebrow up and sighs, He knows this conversation all too well. "It seems like the new princess isn't arranged to marry anyone." Roland sighed loudly. He must have turned down every king at this school by now.

"That's true." He said, but offers no more.

"As you know, Hugo, is also unmarried." He's seven, Roland wouldn't have expected him to be married but he goes along with it.

"I know." He said, hoping the quicker he answered the quicker the other man would go away. And the quicker he went away the quicker he could go home to his wife. Well, Roland could, that is.

"I know how you feel about marrying your children off, but, since she's not your child..." The man leaves his request implied. Roland looks angry. It's not often that Roland feels a real, genuine anger. He learned very young that angry choices are not good choices. Yet now, he feels like he would ruin this man if he had kept talking.

"Sofia is my daughter." he tells him, "And like all of my children, I'm not giving her away." The king strokes his chin.

"Could you perhaps be persuaded by...servants? Or money?" Roland narrows his eyes.

"If our children will get married, then it will happen naturally.' "You'll regret this, Roland." The king said, "By the time they're old enough to marry themselves, they'll be no one left!"

Roland glared at the man.

"I'm sure I won't." He said, and then turned on his heals, going to find his family amongst the crowded race day stands.

All his life, Roland had wondered why his Sister was never given a marriage. He assumes it's because his father forgot about it, or perhaps in the excitement of a baby boy, everyone forgot her. No matter how much he wondered, Tilly never seemed to. It never came up between them and frankly he didn't want it to.

"Are, Sir Bartleby, what can I do for you?" He asked, with a smile, as the Silent Knight himself approached his throne. Bartleby gave Roland a half smile and bowed slightly. Tilly was standing by the door, leaning on the frame. Sir Bartleby started to talk about a moment "Your highness.." He said. Roland wondered if he'd ever get used to hearing that voice come from that body.

" I was wondering if I could.." He knows where this is going. He can feel it, but somehow, his heart doesn't feel as heavy as it had before.

"I was wondering if I could have the hand of the Duchess Matilda...In marriage..." He stops. Roland stops as well. They stare at another for a moment.

"I know that I'm just a night but..." He doesn't get to finish.

"Yes." Roland nods. Tilly runs over and gives him a hug like she'd expected him to say no. He offers her a hug back. Tilly kissed his cheek and then hugged Bartleby as well. Roland lets them go, and then sits back in his throne. He knows he's done the right thing.

A/N So much writing lately. Reviews are always appreciated, even if this isn't some of my best work.


End file.
